


Protector, Mentor, Friend

by demon_with_the_underworld



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fatherly Advice, Friendship, It will be a long story, Like Family - Freeform, Magic, OC, fic set before during and after the time of the movie, mentor, rainbow snowcone in later chapters, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_with_the_underworld/pseuds/demon_with_the_underworld
Summary: Alternative history of Jack Frost from the date of his birth as the spirit of winter.What if Jack was not alone? What if he have friend?What if Mann in the Moon asks one of the spirits to take care of Jack Frost?What is the story of their friendship? What adventures they had together?Read the story to find out.





	1. Bodolf Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I am dyslexic, so if there are glaring mistakes. I'm really sorry.

  
My name is Bodolf Alpha. ( But friends call me Wolfie.)

I am one of the oldest the spirits . I was born in the time of The Golden Age. I was also a friend of Tsar and Tsarina. And I saw how their son grows up and become the person which we all know today as the Man in the Moon.

For thousands of years I have seen a lot and met many persons alike spirits and humans. I became a part of many legends and stories. Because of me, people began to stories about werewolves. I was often observer of many important events in history. One of the most important parts of the history for me was when I saw the birth of a new spirit Jack Frost.

_Because…_

After Grimm walk away, whispering about the fact that MiM could tell her that Jack has to live before she jumped into the icy water for his soul. MiM asked me to take care of Jack . And I agreed to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-The other chapter story is told in POV third person
> 
> 2- Jack's character does not change, He just will not be alone all these years.
> 
> 3-I am dyslexic, so I'm really sorry for all my future glaring mistakes.


	2. First meet

Jack landed rather awkwardly in a clearing a few kilometers from the village in which he tried to talk to people. He looked at the sky and asked.

“Why people doesn’t see me?” But the moon was silent. Jack repeated the question several times but he didn’t get a response.

“ **Why are you quiet ?!** ” Jack shouted angry . Then he sat down on the stone , stone in a second overlaid with frost. Jack buried his face in both hands.

“Why don’t you say anything?” He whispered.

“MiM isn’t very talkative person.” Jack heard a voice behind him. He quickly raised his head and looked back. Jack saw a big wolf . Wolf was standing at a distance of five paces. Wolf was very tall . He about 10 feet in length, has russet brown-black fur. He has yellow dark intelligent eyes. Jack was so surprised that he fell from stone. Wolf chuckled before saying.

“ I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Wolf said.

Jack sat on the ground and staring at wolf. “ You can speak!” He said, surprised.

“Yes I can and I know several languages.” Wolf said with amused.

“ But wolves don’t speak.” Jack got up from the ground .

“You’re right but I’m not an ordinary wolf.” Wolf said and came closer to Jack.

“ Who are you?” Jack asked. He wasn’t afraid of the wolf , he was fascinated by him.

“ I think we should start from scratch.” Wolf said, and then turned into a human form.

He look for 35 years old. He has a tan skin tone and stands at 5'8" with a muscular build. He has silky short hair with color his fur and bright golden eyes. On his head is a pair of wolf ears. He has visible fangs and short claws. He wears a fur collared black jacket. Underneath it, he wears a brown shirt. His dark trouser are held at the waist by a leather belt. He wasn’t wearing shoes and his feet looked like a wolf’s paws.

“My name is Bodolf Alpha. Nice to meet you kid.” He reached out his hand to Jack. Jack looked at Bodolf with a strange expression on his face.

“Don’t worry. I don’t bite.” Bodolf said with smile. Jack blinked for a second… then he laughed and actually shook Bodolf hand.

“ I am Jack Frost.”


	3. Welcome to my cave

"I'm sure you've lots of questions." Bodolf said .

"You have no idea how much questions." Jack nodded.

"I'm happy to answer any questions but how would you feel about a change of scenery?" Bodolf asked .

"This sounds pretty cool." Jack said with smile.

"Come, I'll treat you to the best tea in this area." Bodolf said and smile too. Then he transformed back into a wolf. "Hop on." He said, and lay down on the ground.

"Do you want , I to sit on your back?" Jack asked surprised.

"That's what "hop on" means." Bodolf said with amusement.

" You don't have to carry me. I can fly." Jack said, and he suspended above the earth for a moment.

"Why waste time, this is quicker." Bodolf said.

"Relly?" Jack didn't want to believe.

"Just trust me kid."

"Okay"Jack gingerly get up on wolf and grabbed his fur. When Bodolf started to run Jack understood why it way is faster. Wolf ran faster than the wind blew. Jack also noted that they teleported for other forrest when Bodolf ran into the shadow of the trees. They stopped after a few minutes, front the entrance to the cave. Jack went down to the ground.Then they coming from inside this cave. At the end of the cave were the big wooden door with knockers the shape of a wolf's head.

"Welcome to my house, Jack." Bodolf turned into a man and pushed open the door.

Behind the door was a beautiful and spacious room. There were a lot of furniture that looked comfortable.The walls looked like the walls of a normal cave. But in some places there were columns with frescoes.The floor was marble and lay on it downy and gigantic carpet in a warm red color. The ceiling was covered with glowing crystals. To the left of the door was a long stairway leading to the second floor. Across the room was a few corridors and another big door. The door was gold and had an inscription in Latin at the top. But what draws the most attention was a few dozen wolves throughout the room. _( These wolves were normal size. )_ Everyone looked in the direction of Jack and Bodwolf.

"Okay, everyone, we have guest. Say hello to Jack Frost." Bodolf said and put his hand on Jack shoulder. Wolves looked at Jack for a moment then everyone ran to him. Jack was knocked to the ground by younger part the pack of wolves. They started to snuggles him , licking his face and pull the clothes to have his attention. Older wolves looked at this scene with amusement. Then they carefully sniffing Jack.

" Calm down guys. Give him some space." Bodolf ordered the wolves. They grudgingly back away from Jack.

" I'm sorry about my wolfs, they love guest." Bodolf said and helped Jack up.

" No problem." Jack said and stroked a few wolves. Wolves devoted to him a few minutes before they had to return to their duties.

"Follows me." Bodolf said, and started up the stairs. Jack followed him curiously looking around. On the second floor was a long corridor with many doors. Each door was made of different wood and painted in interesting patterns. They stopped on front mahogany door with a gold pattern.

Bodolf led Jack into the room with a huge fireplace and with many bookshelves . The room looked like a library. Before the fireplace stood a long table and two leather armchairs. Both sat down but before someone said something black wolf came into the room. Wolf holding(in his teeth) a tray with cookies and two cups of tea . Wolf put the tray on the table.

"Thanks Axis." Bodolf said. Axis bowed his head and left. Jack smiled when Bodolf handed him the first cup . Jack took a sip, tea tasted fruity and a hint of mint.

"So what is your first question Jack?" Bodolf asked with smile.


	4. Questions

Jack put down his cup of tea on the table. Then he took a deep breath and began to ask very quickly. " Why people don't see me? Who exactly are you? Where did you come from? Why did you call moon MiM? Whether the world is more person like us? How did we get here? Is the moon is our leader? Do all wolves also know how to change into human? How w...."

"Clam down. Just ask one question at a time, Jack." Bodolf cut Jack off.

"Sorry. I'm just a little excited." Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course, I understand that but seriously slow down a little. You have to choose what you want to ask first."

"Even though I don't know where to start. I want to know everything" Jack said. Bodolf smile and then said.

"Okay, why don't we start by the story about Mann in the Moon?" Jack nodded , Bodolf began to tell Jack stories about the immortal spirits, golden age and born Man in the Moon.

"Wow." Jack said when Bodolf end story. " Just wow."

" I guess that's a good word." Bodolf said.

" This story about the moon, the spirits and you. All this is amazing. "Jack said." So I'm one of the spirits?"

" One of us." Bodolf confirmed.

" I haven't to understand why the moon has chosen me?" Jack asked.

" I can't answer that question Jack. I don't know the answers."

" So I want people to see me, they have to believe in me. But how can I convince them to believe in me?" Jack asked.

" Each of us doing it in his own way."Bodolf said and He put down his cup. Jack was silent for a long moment. " You have other questions?"

" For now, probably not." Jack said. "Thank you for the explanation."

"What do you want to do now,Jack?" Bodolf asked when Jack stood up.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure which way I want to go yet." Jack said

"You're welcomed to stay with me and wolfs to night. We've got plenty of room." Bodolf said.

"Relly?" Jack asked with a mix of surprise and hope.

" You do not have your domain. And I know that you feel lost. We are happy to host you."

"We?"

" As I said earlier, my pack loves visitors." Bodolf said." You had a hard first day. I will show you a room for guests." They went out into the corridor. They passed a few doors and stopped in front of the green door with leafy pattern. Bodolf opened the door and gestured Jack inside. The room was cozy, had basic furniture, a big bed (it looked very comfortable) and a nice view of the waterfall from the window.

"How is it possible, after all we are in the forest." Jack pointed out the window.

" This magical window if you want you can change the view."

" No thanks, I like this." Jack said, and for a moment stood in silence.

"If you want to talk, my door is brown with a drawing of a wolf, Jack." Bodolf said and he patted him on the shoulder.

"Goodnight ,I'll see you tomorow. "Jack said with smile.

"Goodnight Jack Frost." Bodolf said. When he came out, Jack lay on the bed and fell asleep almost immediately. During this time Bodolf went outside and looked at the moon. He stood there just for a few minutes before howled loudly. When he finished he winked to the moon and back to the cave.


	5. Wind

The next day, when Bodolf got up in the morning one of the wolves came with the news. Jack got up at sunrise and practiced flying in a clearing in front of the cave.

" This kid is full of verve." He thought as he walked to the exit of cave. When Bodolf came out of the cave, he saw how Jack tried to land gently but fell on his face to the ground.

"Looks like you and Wind aren't getting along well yet." Bodolf said when Jack stand up.

" I have no idea what you're talking about." Jack said.

"You can fly through the wind. Wind listens to your commands and directs your fly. But you have a problem with communication." Bodolf explained.

" I can talk with the wind?" Jack asked surprised.

" Yes, your staff enables you to communicate with him." Bodolf tapped his finger on staff.

" How do I fly properly?" Jack asked when he looks at his research staff.

" You must trust that the wind. And whenever you fly be focused on your talk bond. You fall on the face when you land because you stop to talk to the wind too early." Bodolf explained. Jack tightened his grip on the staff.

" Are you ready for another attempt, Wind?" Jack asked, then a strong gust of wind moves the trees all around.

"I take that as a yes." Jack said with smile then quickly he flew high above the trees. He flew higher and higher with a feeling of freedom.  
Jack felt as he had heard a quiet voice among the clouds. It distracted him and began to fall. He tried to fly again but only slightly slows down the fall. He closed his eyes , he knew that can not stop fall. Suddenly, he felt that it hits something soft and instinctively grabbed it. 15 secunds later Jack heard a voice Bodolf.

"You can open your eyes now, Jack." His voice wasn't clear.

Jack opened his eyes and realized that Bodolf caught him when he fell. He keeps his clothes in the teeth. Gently place Jack on the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah , I'm fine" Jack said and he took a few deep breaths.

" So you can let go of me now " Bodolf said with assument.

"Sorry." Jack said, and moved away from the wolf. Bodolf tranformed back to human.

" We splurged too much to start with, what do you think? Jack asked Wind. Delicate blast was like a confirmation.

" Practice makes perfect. But it is better if you not to fly higher than the trees grow, at least for now." Bodolf said .

" Good idea." Jack agreed and looked a little uncertainty in the sky. Bodolf put hand on Jack shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you If you fallen." Bodolf promised. Jack looked at him and smiled, before again flew up. After several attempts and several heavy landings, Jack gave the trick to do some aerial tricks and land on his feet.

" I think you deserve a good breakfast after this fly." Bodolf said with smile. Jack nodded and fast flew into the cave. Bodolf after a while hear as Jack hits the door at the end of the tunnel.

"I'm okay! I should get to practice more for braking." Jack shouted from inside the cave. Bodolf shook his head in amusement." _Friendship of you may be curious."_ He thought.


	6. Magic

It's been a few days since meeting the wolf and the spirit of winter. Jack during this time lived with a pack in a cave. Wolves rapidly grown to love Jack, Bodolf was very hospitable relative to Jack. Bodolf told him about the spirit world, show Jack around forrest and his cave( it was many hours exploring ), also he taught Jack how to use his magical powers. Jack already knew how to fly and land safely. He had already started to control other magical skills.

"Are you redy?" Bodolf asked Jack . Today Jack is learning new magic tricks.

" **I was born ready!** " Jack grabbed his staff in both hands. The magical aura surrounded his hands.

" Remember kid, focus, belief and imagination." Bodolf said and walked around Jack. Jack focused and waved his staff toward the sky. After a minute, the sky began to fall fluffy snow.

" Congratulations, you did it." Bodolf said with smile. Jack looked with satisfaction at the snow. He re-use magic and conjured a small snowman. He smiled and made another snowman. After a few minutes everything was covered in snow and the whole area was full of snowmans.

" Magic is for you getting easier to use." Bodolf said but Jack was not listening. He was busy create snowman. Bodolf smiled and grabbed some snow. Then he threw it at Jack. Snowball hit him in the back of the head. He yelled surprised and quickly turned away.

" How dare you attack the king of snowman." Jack said with mock indignation. Bodolf only to laugh. Jack smirked and conjured up the perfect snowball. He threw a snowball in the direction of his friend. Bodolf easily avoided getting hit by snow.

"Nice try, Jack." Bodolf said with smile.

"But... I wasn't aiming at you." Jack grin. Snowball hit a tree behind Bodolf. Snow fell out of a tree right on top of Bodolf. Jack threw him head back with hysterical laughter when Bodolf shook himself like a dog after a bath.


	7. Meet Mother Nature Part 1 Garden

"Where are we going, Wolfie?" Jack asked the thirtieth time in hours.  
Bodolf took the morning Jack on the expedition to an unknown place. Jack rode on Wolf form Bodolf and constantly asking about the purples of the trip.

"I told you. It's a surprise." Bodolf said quietly.

" Aaaawwwww man." Jack to lie flat on the wolf's back." Are we there yet?" Jack asked like small kid. Bodolf chuckled and playfully swatted Jack face his tail." Rest assured, Jack, we're close."

Five minutes later Bodolf stopped in front of the stone gate. The gate was old, partially destroyed and stood in the middle of the forest.

" Who builds the gate to anything in the middle of the woods?" Jack asked.

"This gate leads to an interesting place, you can believe me." Wolf said, and walked through the gate. The bright light blinded Jack for a moment, he could smell the flowers and hear the birds singing. When he opened his eyes he saw the most beautiful and most wonderful garden. There were plants from around the world and a lot of magical plants. Jack stared in awe at all. Wolf gave him a moment to admire and then went into heart the garden.

" Wolfie, what is this place? Jack asked .

" Garden of mother nature. I wanted to show you its main attractions." Bodolf said "Here it is. He said before they walk in one of the many paths and stopped in front of a tree.

" **WOW**!" Jack said when saw tree.

The tree was huge. It was divided into four fragments. First part tree. The whole is covered with white flowers. The flowers have a wonderful sweet fragrance. When the wind blows a gust blows the flowers of the tree. But start out new buds on the branches after moment. The second part of the tree is branches covered with bright green leaves. Heart-shaped leaves, large and gently moved by the wind.The third part of the tree, the branches has different leaves predominate on the colors red, yellow and orange. Some, the more lethargic and lighter. They slow movie with quiet hum. Last part tree, It is covered with a thin layer of snow and frost, from the branches hanging a few icicles of varying length. Snow on the branches glisten in the sun like a thousand diamonds lying next to one another.

Jack stood on its own two feet then he approached the tree and looked at them. He pulled out a hand and touched the bark. He could feel the magic pulsing from the tree.

" This is awesome."

" So, That was certainly worth the long walk?" Bodolf asked though he knew answers.

" Yep, " Jack said with a smile.

"I'm glad that you like it" Suddenly they heard a women voice behind them.

 


	8. Meet Mother Nature Part 2

  
Jack turned quickly and saw a woman standing a short distance from them. She wears a white dress and her dress had pink frills on it. She was a 5'9" thin and very beautiful girl with long blonde hair, that could be described as wavy. She has penetrating, intense eyes a deep emerald color. Jack saw she studying him very closely. Her eyes curiously look to up and down his body.He started to feel uncomfortable when she don't say anything for long time. She just remained speechless and motionless, just staring at him. Bodolf broke the tension by forcing a cough. Mother Nature looked at him.  
  
" I haven't seen you for a long time Mr. Alpha." She said slow and came closer to him.

" Only 500 years." He reached out and took her hand in his own, then he brought her hand up to his lips pressing a kiss across the back of it." You know, Mis. Serafin, you are as beautiful as ever." She rolling her eyes and giggled.

“It would seem your manners haven't leave after many years.” She said with little smile. " Oh, where are my manners?" She said and look at Jack again.

" My name is Seraphina but everyone knows me as Mother Nature. I apologize for my silence but I haven't seen a new spirit for long time." She went to Jack then reached out and gentel shook his hand.

"Jack Frost."Jack introduced himself. She smiled to him but Jack feels a strange energy emanating from Mother Nature. She took a step back. She snapped her fingers then with the ground grew thick vines. Climbers transformed a table and three chairs.

" Do you want a coffee or something else to drink?" She asked . Jack looked questioningly at Bodolf . He motioned to the table. Bodolf sat down with left and Jack the right side of Seraphina. Jack sat down so as to be a little further from Mother Nature.

" Little coffee with sugar, please." Bodolf said with poker face.

"What are you drinking, Jack?" She asked.

" Iced tea." He said quicker than Bodolf. Mother Nature again snap her fingers, before each of them sprout flower. Blue flower ahead Jack, brown flower ahead Bodolf and green flower ahead Mother Nature. Flowers formed in the form of a cup. Flowers open, they reveal its contents. Blue flower was full of iced tea, green tea with honey and brown coffee.

"So, what brings you to my Garden?" Mother Nature asked . She sipped at her tea as she watched boys.

" I thought that Jack should meet leader Golden Trio." Bodolf said and gives her a toothy grin.

" Golden Trio? Who is this?" Jack was surprised.


	9. Meet Mother Nature Part 3

"Bodolf, how you couldn't tell something as basic to Jack?" Mother Nature asked reproachfully. Bodolf opened mouths to tell something but she started to speak again.

" Seriously, I know that you have your own approach to our principles but it is ...." She started a monologue , on the face of it to she forgotten about Jack. Bodolf listening to her with a calm expression. Jack watched at this scene with mixed feelings. Mother Nature monologue probably can would last longer if interrupted it Jack.

"Hello? Can I get some answer?" Jack asked playfully. She stopped talking and looked at him in shock. Bodolf looked at Jack with gratitude then Bodolf cleared his throat and gesture encouraged Mother Nature to answer.

" Golden trio that Me, Father Time and Grimm." Mother Nature said but Jack still looks questioningly.

"Golden Trio are an most important spirits in us world. They have the most powerful forces among spirits and they are responsible for three major magic responsibilities . Nature, Life and Time." Bodolf explained.

" I have several more questions." Jack said." You mentioned the principles of spirit . What are some of these principles?"

The conversation lasted quite a long time. Mother Nature explained to Jack the principles of the spirit world. The greater part of the rules explained to him earlier Bodolf but Mother Nature mention a few new and important rules ( e.g. prohibition to intervene in the private lives of people ). She also told him about a gold trio and several other spirits. But in the most part conversation she described in detail principles spirits.

" It's a lot of rules."Jack said when Mother Nature end speaking." I have to follow all these rules?"

" These rules apply to all of us but do not worry. In practice our rules don't hinder us in spirits daily lives." She smile gentel " Any more questions you want to ask?"

"It's a one. Can I explore your garden? I'm curious how it looks in entirety."Jack said pointing his staff in the direction of a path leading into the garden.

" Of course, my garden is always open to guests."

" Great! Let's go Wolfie." Jack said. Bodolf started to get up from the table. But Mother Nature put her hand up as to stop him.

"I want to speak to Bodolf alone about something if you don't mind." She said . Jack looked at Bodolf. He gave him a glance ' Go without me. This only old business beetwen me and her. '

"Of course not. I'm sightseeing the garden this time." Jack said , he left the table.

"Jack ,Wait a moment."

" Yes?" He turned to Mother Nature.

" Please don't spoil anything in my garden." Mother Nature said very suriesly.

"What do you intend by that?" Jack asked with his naught boy smile.

" That means you don't make ice rink in the lake." Bodolf explained with smile.

"Where's the fun in that?"Jack quipped.

"Do I make myself clear?” Mother Nature asked.

He smiled and replied "Yes ma'am." Jack gave a mock salute then he flew off to explore the garden. When he was far away , Mother Nature looked at Bodolf.

" I know what you want to ask first. And my answer has not changed since our last meeting. " Bodolf said. Seraphina whined and then gave him a pouty glare.

" You are wolf but you are stubborn as a mule." She said.

"Yeah, well, you know, that's exactly me." Bodolf smile gently and got up from the table. He walked over to the nearest tree. " Is there anything else you'd like to talk about with me? "Bodolf asked ,leaned on the tree.  
She also got up from the table.

"When you to tell Jack "this"?" Seraphina asked when stand next to a him.

"Try to understand Seraphina ... Jack is still not ready for it that. MiM transformed him a few weeks ago."

"Bodolf, I know that's not the point." Mother Nature said, crossing her arms against her chest. He didn't know what to say to her. Bodolf ran a hand through his dark hair making it stand out in different directions. " I like Jack." He said.

" And you longer protect him." She said

" I surprise you?" He look at her.

"No, Besides, you may look like some macho big bad wolf, but really you are just a sweet and caring guy."

"Caring Yes, but I'm NOT sweet." He said firmly.

"You know, you are Sweet Wolf." Seraphina elbowed him playfully in the side. He looked away from her and shook his head.

" Okay, you're one of the most caring and warm people I know. Better?

"Yes."

" Most proba... **Wait a moment!** You wouldn' t be changing the subject, would you?"

"Maybe. " Bodolf said with shrug.

"Bodolf!"

"Yeah?"

" I relly wanna talk serious with you. This is no time for jokes."

"I have this same opinion. No need to pull out those puppy-eyes." Bodolf said nagging tone last part. For a moment there was silence between them. After a three minutes, Mother Nature cleared her throat and asked.

" Tell me the truth. Why did you come here today? And don't tell me that you come here because you wanted to show Jack tree seasons." She said . Bodolf sighed before saying.

" Do you hear something about the alleged return Boogeyman?"

" I've heard only rumors. Apparently some spirits saw him in Transylvania. "

"Do you believe in these rumors?"

" Partly."

" Partly?" He asked surprised.

" I do not believe that he went permanently out of the shadows. But I believe that it gathers its strength and waiting for the right moment for relly return. I am getting a little worried for some time. What will happen when he return."

" That's what worries me." Bodolf said

" I've known you long enough to know that you worried for something else." Mother Nature said .  
  
"MiM planning something . I don't know what but I feel that this has to do with Jack and Pitch." Bodolf said," He took the kid memory of his human life. and he forbade me to talk to Jack about it."  
Seraphina just plainly looked at him and said" I can see it makes no sense."

“That's the thing with magic Man in the Moon,” Bodolf said. “His plans don’t always make sense.” Silence fell between them again, the topic too serious for either of them to tackle under their current circumstances.

" I wonder how much time we have." Mother Nature said quiet and very seriously.

" No matter when it starts I'll be ready for plan MiM." Bodolf said.

" You will be. The question is whether Jack will be ready." Mother Nature said seriously. Before Bodolf could attempt to come up with an answer, Jack appeared . When he reached the tree , they pointed out that Jack has a wreath of flowers on his head and a few small birds and one squirrel sitting on his shoulders.

" I guess you had a successful trip." Bodolf said.

" Without a doubt Yes." Jack said with smile and he took a floral wreath from his head. He walked over and gave it Mother Nature. " It's a nice gift from animals with your garden but it isn't my style."

" Do not worry, they will understand this." Mother Nature said. When Seraphina takes the wreath she accidentally touched Jack staff. She felt a strange cold spark , for a second she had a vision of moon with a blue hexagon with gold letter G in the middle. She blinked, and the vision disappeared. During this time, squirrel and birds jumped from the arms of Jack, on her shoulders.

"Do you mind if I check something ?" She asked unexpectedly.

" No problem" Jack said with smile. She reaches her hand forward and cups his cheek. Jack's eyes show surprise at the action but he doesn't say anything. After a while Mother Nature's eyes light up. Jack felt a tingling sensation on his cheek. Bodolf looked at the scene with a strange expression on his face. He knew what she was doing but did not understand why.  
About three minutes later Mother Nature blinked and then her eyes returned to normal. She pulls her hand back and few sparkles fallen with her fingers.

" So, what do you know about me after this? Jack asked with intrested look.

"Inside you is a great force of winter magic." She said with a straight face.

" Well , I know that I'm just awesome." Jack said with smile.

 _" Even more than you think."_ She thought then said " You're special Jack Frost."

"Thanks." Jack said with smile. Mother Nature smile too then She looked at the sundial near her.

" You have to go, It's gettin' late and I have an appointment for tea with La Muerte. See you next half millennium, Sweetie Wolf." She said with bad grin.

" Goodbye Seraphina" Bodolf gives her one last smile. Then he transforms into a wolf. Jack quick sit on the back of a wolf.

"It was nice talking to you." Jack waved a small goodbye to the Mother Nature as he and Bodolf headed down the stone gate.

.......

"You know, I never thought I would see something like this today." Jack said when they left the garden. They started down one of the bigger paths that looked like it went straight into the woods 

"This garden is really awesome and beautiful place." Bodolf agreed with nodded.

"No. I meant you and Seraphina. I would have thought you'd have loved some alone time with her." Jack said. Bodolf shook his head.  
Once upon a time he may have fallen in love with her. But much has changed in this last several millennia. Now he just respect her.

" We're friends, nothing more." Bodolf said.

" Whatever you said, Sweetie Wolf." Jack said with smile.

“If you call me again ‘sweetie wolf’, I will drop you, I swear.” Bodolf warned him.

"How about another nickname? How about e.g.... Puchi?"

"Jack, shush." Bodolf use his tail to swatted Jack shoulder.

"Why Puchi?" Jack grinned.

"Shut up Snowflake." Bodolf said ,then both to burst into laugh. Neither noticed Mother Nature in the shadows, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

" Without a doubt You are the perfect mentor for Jack, Bodolf ." She said to herself.

 


	10. Star

" **Wolfie, Where are you**?" Jack shouted into the cave. Jack was annoyed for six hours looking Bodolf. Already checked all the rooms _(all 241 room)_. He asked everyone if they saw Bodolf. But No one wolf knows where he is.

" _Where would he be?_ " Jack asked himself and he looking around. He was a little worried about his friend. Bodolf hardly ever disappeared and he didn't say where he was going. Jack also knew that he was very tired after a long day duties. So he didn't go far.

" _Hmm_ , let me think. The last time I saw him......" Jack thought for a moment scratching his head. " On the stairs leading to the garden." Jack remembered. Then he was flying through the garden and looking for a friend. He flew out of the cave and he flew to the top of the cave where was hidden garden. Garden looked more like a private mystery little forest. Jack once jokingly called this place the forest Big Bad Wolf.

Jack was flying between the trees and looks around in search of a friend. Finally he found Bodolf on top of the cave where was special part of a small garden. This is where the rocks were covered with a soft and slightly glowing moss. From there, was also the most beautiful view of the night sky. Bodolf was in wolf form and looked at the stars.

" _Bingo_!" Jack thought, and landed next to the wolf. " You're not too tired after all work today?" Jack asked.

"I want to have a look at the star. I haven't do that in a long time." Bodolf said but he didn't look at Jack. Spirit of Winter looked at the wolf. Jack saw his focus and longing in his eyes.

"Unless you have any objections, I stay with you." Jack said.

" It's nice to have some company in night." Bodolf said with wolf smile. Jack sat on the ground next to the wolf and looked, with him in the stars. For a short while they didn't speak, and simply enjoyed the peace and quiet.

" How is your favorite constellation?" Jack asked.

"Orion" Bodolf said." And your favorite?

" Phoenix" Jack said." Do you know Ursa Maior story?"

" Sure, Do you want to listen?" Bodolf asked.

"Sure!" Jack said leaning his back on the nearest tree. Bodolf told him about the legend Ursa Maior. When Bodolf finished Jack told him story of the constellation Pegasus. Then They talked about the stars, making fun of moon, invent silly stories about stars and mention various constellations. They continue to talk for a long time until when Jack yawned loudly .

"Sorry." Jack said then he yawned again.

"You are tired, and you must rest. Go to sleep Jack." Bodolf told him.

"Okay." Jack stood on his feet but not walked away from the wolf. He put his staff on the rock and then Jack leaned against the side of the wolf. He leaned on the side of the wolf. Jack always liked to touch his furry. It was fluffy, soft and warm.

" You're a great pillow." Jack said with smile and took a comfortable position. Bodolf gentel smile and changed positions of the head and hugged his head to Jack's ribs. Also he covered Jack with his tail like a blanket. Jack smiled again, feeling the protection and comfort.

"Good night Bodolf." Jack said before he closed his eyes.

" Sweet dreams Jack." Bodolf said and he fell very asleep. The two spirits quickly fall asleep under a starry sky.


	11. New wolf

               

Jack woke up to the sound loud tapping at the door. He got out of bed and grabbed his staff on the way to the door. When he opened the door, somewolf grabbed his trouser leg and pulled out into the corridor.  
When Jack left the room, he saw wolves running around nervously in the corridor. Wolf let go of his leg and ran away. Jack was confused, wolves never behaved in this way.

"Okay, let's see what the fuss is all about." Jack said to himself. He walked into the main room. Bodolf stood in the middle of the room and He is explaining something few wolves.

" Hey Wolfie, What's all the excitement about?" Jack asked.

" Today are born puppies." Bodolf explained.

"Wow " Jack understood now why everyone was experimenting. Bodolf told him during their first conversation that his wolves were magical beings. They were immortal, able to teleport through the trees . They can't speak but understand any language.  
Wolves had one more thing, she-wolves give birth to children once in a thousand years. Bodolf not know why but he thought that the moon has something to do with.

" Sooo ,Who is the happy mom?" Jack asked.

"Alusia." Bodolf said, Jack smiled, he liked Alusia, it was a caring and peaceful wolf.

" Where is Alusia?"

" In one of the rooms, I had to give her some space away from the crowd. Childbirth is something that she has to do it alone. I visit her every few minutes." Bodolf said.

" I see that you are here quietest person." Jack said, pointing to the restless animals.

" They ar.... " Bodolf suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. Together with him died down all other sounds. Suddenly, all the wolves began to howl solemnly. After a minute, they became silent. Everyone looked expectantly at Bodolf.

"What happened?" Jack asked hesitantly, he was already accustomed to that Bodolf and wolves heard that sounds he couldn't hear. But their reactions to the sounds were incomprehensible to him.  
Bodolf just smiled, then he gestured ordered to wolves waiting here.

" Let's go. We have some new people to meet." Bodolf said .

* * *

  
Room was cleaner and more sanitary for the newborns.

The Wolf lay on the ground on a thick blanket. Alusia breathed deeply. Now beside her lay several newborn wolves. Jack watched the entire time, his eyes as wide as his smile. Bodolf on the other hand, he knelt next Alusia and he picked up a puppy.

"Hi young lady I'm your uncel Bodolf." He said holding the wolf at eye level. Animal yawned in response.

" It have known you since one minute and already yawn. You're sooo boring uncle." Jack joked and he sat on the ground next to him. Bodolf couldn't help but smile slightly at that comment.

"Do you want to hold her?" He asked when Jack kneeled down next to him.

" "I…I..I can't. What if I drop it?" Jack was terrified the prospect drop littel wolf.

" I think you'd be able to handle holding a newborn wolf." Bodolf was laying puppy in Jack's arms. He glanced down at the tiny wolf in his arms.

 "Hi I'm Jack. Nice to meet you" Jack said with smile. Wolf moved in Jack hands and licked his finger. Then it buried head in Jack stomach.

"I see you made a new friend." Bodolf chuckled. "Do you want to hold other puppies too?"

" Sure!" Jack said .After a few moments, Jack held the puppies on his hands and knees. Bodolf at that time checks health Alusia.

" Alusia is tired but everything is fine." Bodolf said and gentel stroked neck she-wolf. Then Jack carefully placed puppies next to their mother. He sat down next to her. Alusia lay her head on Jack's knees. She quietly snarl and use her nose poke Jack hand.

" What' s going on?" Jack asked and scratched the animal behind its ear.

"She wanna that you name her baby." Bodolf explained with smile.

"Really?!" Jack's face turned a little blue when he realized how excited sounded. Alusia again poke his hand. This means " Of course, silly man". Jack smile at wolf.

"I'd better call their dad. It is unfair to making him wait." Bodolf said when put down last puppy. He returned after a minute in the company of a large wolf named Hex. The remainder of the wolf pack stood by the door and waiting. Jack go away. He give family some space. Hex went to Alusia and children. Hex rubbed his mate head. Then Hex leaned over and sniffed their children. Hex made a sound full of pride and satisfaction. Then Hex and Alusia looked expectantly at Jack.

"So, what's their name?" Bodolf asked At this time he give sign other wolves to get closer. Wolves surrounded them in a tight circle.

"Guys, say hello to Willow ( brown chocolate fur), Lex ( black and brown fur), Moose( brown with delicate gray fur), Teva ( rust-brown fur)  
Breeze( light brown fur) and Silver (albino fur)." Jack said with smile, pointing to puppies.

Wolves began to howl with joy.

 


	12. Sick day

"Achoo!"

"Seriously Jack, I need you to stay in bed." Bodolf said as gave him the handkerchief. From early morning, Jack was sneezing and coughing. But winter spirit was too stubborn to stay in bed.

"Why?" Jack asked then blew his nose.

"Because you're sick, and you know that." Bodolf said

" I'm not sick!" Jack said but he don't look good. Him nose was red, and the bags under him eyes seemed to have grown. He was also pale, but not like every day, it was a sickly pallor. He also looked like she could fall asleep at any second.

"You're sick." Bodolf said, placing the back of his hand on Jack forehead.

"No!!! ." Jack said . "ACHOO! "I'm not sick!!"

"You don't look alright, and you're burning up. "You should get some rest." Bodolf said.

"Not sick, don't need rest." Jack wanted to take a few steps but staggered and almost fell. Bodolf caught him at the last minute.

"Maybe… just maybe I might be a little sick…" he started to admit. Bodolf rolled his eyes and helped Jack to come to his room and laid him on the bed. Bodolf leaned Jack staff against the wall near the bed.

" I feel sick" Jack said ,Wolf (named Alister) brought immediately the bucket. Jack vomited into it after a while.

" You'd better get out. "Bodolf ordered the wolves, they come out from Jack's room. Bodolf emptied the bucket, then went out for a moment and returned with a glass of water and syrup . He gave glass to Jack and poured into a small bowl a little syrup then he helped Jack sit up.

" Drink it." Bodolf handed him the cup. Jack taste dirink a syrup and spit it out.

"What the hell was in that?" Jack asked when he finished spit.

" It's a secret." Bodolf said, amused by his reaction. "Come on, Jack, drink it. It'll make you feel better!"

"No, it tastes like evil and hatred."

"Just drink it!" Bodolf said, bringing it back up to Jack mouth.

"Noooooo." Jack said and pressed his lips together tightly.

" Okay, the hard way" Bodolf sigh before pinching Jack nose so he would have to open his mouth to breath. When he did, Bodolf started to pore the syrup down his throat.

"Now was that so bad?" Bodolf asked with smile .

"Yes!" Jack whined, flopping back on the bed. Bodolf chuckled and covered him with a blanket.

" You won't be sick if you stay with me?"Jack asked when Bodolf sat down on a chair next to the bed.

" I'm not going anywhere. Not until I know you're feeling better." Bodolf said . Jack smiled at that.

" What about the game of checkers quickly and so I have to stay in bed?" Jack asked. Bodolf smiled and went to the game boards.

Bodolf played with Jack in a few board games. He told him about his first meeting with the April Fool Spirit. He reads him a few chapters of his favorite books. And when Jack said he was hungry Boudolf made him soup.

" Thanks" Jack said when Bodolf handed him the bowl. Jack happily eating soup . After the last spoonful was gone, Jack yawned. Bodolf took the bowl from him and set it on the table next to bed.

" You should take a nap." Bodolf said.

"I'm sleepy." Jack admitted and lays down.

"Goodnight kid." Bodolf brushing some stray hairs out of Jack face, he got up and left him to sleep. Jack was lying on the bed for a moment but few young wolves came to his room. They just came up to bed and cuddled up to him. Jack smile. It's nice and cozy .He quickly fell asleep.


	13. Home Part 1

Jack woke up to sunlight in his face. He glanced over at magical window and then at the clock. It was early in the morning. He stretched and forcing himself out of bed. He left the room and startled him empty and silent corridor.

" Hello? Hey, is anyone here?" Jack exclaimed. Nobody answered.

" Maybe everyone are in the kitchen and eat breakfast." He said to himself and walked toward the Kitchen. After a short walk, he opened the door to the kitchen. _(Kitchen has a size of football fields)_ But there was no one.

"Okay, there are no one." Jack scratched his head. He was a little surprised. He looked around the kitchen and suddenly Jack saw in the   
kitchen counter a plate of pancakes and glass of juice. Next to the plate it was lying note. He picked up the note, it was a message from Bodolf.

_**Hi Jack.** _   
_**Today is Full Wolf Moon so I have a lot of work with my wolves. I'll be back tomorrow morning. Have a good day .** _   
_**P.s. -Behave yourself and not replace the stairs in the ice slide AGAIN.** _   
_**Bodolf** _

Jack smirked at note before he glanced up at the ceiling of cave thoughtfully. He thought about something to do. After a moment's thought, he grabbed the first pancake plate and quickly ate it. Then he grabbed his staff and flew out of the cave.

After a short flight he landed in a clearing. Jack began to walk around the forest. He cheerfully whistling and frost covered everything in his path. He suddenly heard children's laughter.

Jack moved in this direction and when he was close to some village he looked at the two boys happily playing in the snow. He smiled at the sight. The boys had a fierce battle snowball. Their fun was interrupted by the appearance of a woman who was holding a large basket.

" Hugo is time to go home. It's getting late and Sam must still has to get back together before it gets dark.

"Awww mom why Sam can not be spend even one night in our house?" First boy asked his mom with puppy-eyes.

" Honey, He is always welcome in our house but Sam slept in our house for the last week. I'm sure he miss his family. " Women said.

"Yeah Hugo, Your mom have right. I love spending time with your family but I can not abuse your hospitality." Sam said " I'm must go I want to help my dad chop wood. Goodnight!" The boy ran off waving his hand.

" I wish Sam lived with us." Hugo said when his friend has disappeared from sight.

" I know, honey. I want you to remember he is always welcome in our house but everyone in the world has its own house. This is the place to which that person belongs. Our house isn't a his places. " She said calmly

" Okay, I understand. I promise that I never abuse someone else's hospitality." Boy said with smile. Women smile too.

Winter spirit saw like a boy takes the basket her mother and together they go to the village. Jack suddenly felt uncomfortable after hearing this conversation. He thought about how long he lives with Bodolf.

He remembered how Bodolf told him that all spirit have their domain.  
Usually, the spirits got a domain of the moon on the day of their birth. But not Always. Sometimes spirits must create their homes , some spirits decide to eternal journey around the world. But even they have their own private premises where they live for a while and come back there with their travel.

Jack realized at that moment that he not only doesn't have a home but he didn't even think about looking for a house. Jack suddenly realized that he calls home caves Bodolf. Jack became friends with Bodolf and felt that he could not stay with the werewolf longer. Because it would be the use of friendship. Jack decided at that moment that talk with a Bodolf next morning about the fact that he decided to search his home.


	14. Home Part 2

The next day Jack woke up and immediately went to the main room. Bodolf stood by the bookcase and humming a song.

"Mornin'," Bodolf greeted Jack.

"Good morning," Jack replied .

" What's the matter, kid? You look nervous." Bodolf said as turned to him.

" Can we talk about something?" Jack asked, he sat down at the table.

" Sure, Jack." Bodolf said slightly surprised by his serious tone.

"From the minute I met you ,still you care about me. It's really nice. But  
I live with you, and the wolves for several months and I thought that maybe I... " Jack stops abruptly in mid-sentence. He can't find the right words.

" Do you want to leave?" Bodolf asked , all the wolves looked at Jack.

"It' is not that i don't want to stay with you, guys!" Jack quickly said, waving his hands.

"But?" Bodolf approached him and sat on the other side of the table.

"But, shouldn't I be looking my place in world? This is your home. Not mine.

" Do you feel unwanted here?" Bodolf asked surprised.

" No! I feels at home here. " Jack said, some wolves came up to him. They snuggled him. " That's what I say. You accept me but this is Your cave. "

" Yes its my cave. And this is problem because?" Bodolf asked with a questioning look.

"There is no place I'd rather be. But I don't want to be a burden, for you ." Jack'd mumbled the last part looking at the ground.

"You' re a friend of mine and you are never burdensome for me."

" But I should have or rather build my house? You know my Home."

"This cave could also be your home." Bodolf said softly.

“What?” Jack asked in surprise.

" For many years I have lived here with my pack. We always liked guests. But You're more than a guest. You are friend. " Bodolf said with smile and all wolves nodded. Jack looked at them with gratitude and moved. "You are part our pack."

" Really?"

"Really." Bodolf said with smile, Jack smile back. And then there was silence for a bit mometn. Finally Jack break silence .

"We can forgot about what I say, this was stupid.” Jack said.

"Dramatic, maybe. But not stupid.” Bodolf said." Remember, you can always talk to us about how you feel." Jack smiled gratefully. He briefly said nothing just stroked all wolves head.

“Is your offer still good?” Jack asked.

"You welcome to live here." Bodolf assured him.

" You're pretty sure of that? I can be a little crazy cotenant." Jacek said with grin .

"Come, I got something to show you." Bodolf said then he stood up from the table. Jack followed him .


	15. Home part 3

" I haven't seen it before" Jack said when they stopped in front of the door.The dark blue with snowflakes.

"This room is new."Bodolf said and pulled it open." After you." Jack walked ahead of him to the room.

The room looked very spacious and confortable . The walls of room are painted azure, the ceiling is white, and the floor is gray-blue.

The windowsill bed with several pillows( one big pillow was shaped like a polar bear) , small shelf with Jack's favorite books above pillows. Large magical window shows beautiful view of the Mount Everest.  
There are also comfortable armchair and small table by the window.

There is a lot of space at the centre of the room. There is a white ,fluffy carpet laying. 

Right next to the entrance there is a bed. The bed is big and lying on the violet-blue blanket and two white pillows. Bed is carved in the special crystal. It looks like made of ice. Above bed there is a snowboard.

There are two crystal lamps on the wall on the left with a chest of drawers under them. A bookcase stands next to chest. There are three paintings on the wall on the right. One of them depicts the mountai , second shows the dolphins playing in the sea and the other shows the forest snowscapes.

" What is this?" Jack asked with surprised as he looking around.

" I thought that you have enough sleep in the guest room So I decided that I'll make room for you." Bodolf said with smile.

" Wow... Wolfie , I don't know what to say."

" You don't have to say anything with that look of your face. Bodolf said. " You can move here, Room is almost finished. "

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's perfect! " Jack said

" Almost, There is no one thing." Bodolf said, and pulled a plate from his pocket. Plate was hand-carved in wooden It was the birch wood. On the sides of the plate carved snowflakes . In the middle of the plate was the inscription ' Room Jack Frost'. Bodolf smile when saw Jack reaction. Then He gave Jack plate.

" The owner of the room should hang plate on the door." Bodolf said . Jack with a smile took the plate out of Bodolf hands. Then he hung it on the outside part of the door.

"Welcome Home Jack" Bodolf said reaching out and putting a hand on his arm. Wolves around Jack in a tight circle. He felt a pleasant warmth in his heart.

" Now I have my own place. " Jack thought with a smile.

" I'm at home." He said,


	16. Wake up

It was early in the morning, magic window in the room showed the dark forest and the starry sky.

Bodolf lying on the bed and snoring very loud. His quilt comforter lay halfway over his body and halfway on the floor and his left arm dangled to the floor. Suddenly the door opened and Jack Frost entered into room.

"Mrghhh." Bodolf muttered when heard a loud Jack's steps in his room.

"Well Good morning to you too." Jack said with smile. Bodolf gave a slightly frustrated huff.

"Come On Wolfie. Up , up, up,up. " Jack sing.

" Go away. " Bodolf said , put his head under the pillow.

"You gonna sleep forever?" Jack had his Cheshire Cat grin.

"Yeah, forever is good." Bodolf mumbled and rolled onto his side.

" You told me to wake you up at 4 am. So Wake up, Wolfie. Time for breakfast." Jack said with big smile

Bodolf pulls the cover over his head with a furious groan of "NO…"

Jack just chuckled and he walks over, wrestling the covers off him and off the bed, throwing them across the floor. Bodolf doesn't move, Jack reached out his staff toward the bed and he poking Bodolf's leg.

"Jack go away." Bodolf said, his head still under his pillow.

Jack poked Bodolf's side defiantly. He mutters something that sounds like " He is like April Fool. "

Winter spirit looked at his friend with amusement. Suddenly Jack have idea. This was mean , Jack knew this was mean, but that didn't stop him from create a snowball and dumping it on Bodolf. Snowball hit him in the neck. Bodolf shot up to a sitting position.

“Damn!” Bodolf exclaimed.

"Good morning sleepy head." Jack said with grin.

" You are impossible Jack" Bodolf said, his back resting against the headboard.

" Thanks You."

Bodolf rolled his eyes and he wouldn't say anymore. After a while he snuggling into his pillow again.

" Wolfie ,You have to get up , Duty calls."

" I'm sure duty can wait another five minutes."

" Okay, I understand that you prefer to the hard way." Jack said and waved his staff. Then a strong gust of wind picked up Bodolf with his bed.

Bodolf transformed into a wolf before he hit the ground. He landed on his paws. He looked at Jack with a mix of exasperation and amusement.

"Sometimes I wonder whether your magical talents were given to the right person." Bodolf said, Jack looked at him and smiled lightly.

" I'm sure that I'm the best winter spirit in all history." Jack said as patted Wolf not unkindly on the head.

" I'm sure you're a the best alarm clock ." Bodolf said with smile.


	17. Sphinx

Jack was flying over the desert. Since began the summer time he was bored. He got nothing to do, so he decided to take a trip. 

After a few hours flying in random direction he got himself to the Egypt.

He quickly looked around . And something got his attention. He is looking at it and smiling. Jack stopped in front of the head of the sphinx.

"I wonder if you'd look better with new nose." Jack said before he touched sphinx the end of his staff. Jack use his magic and smile when he finished. Sphinx had now nose with ice.

" Warm night today, is not it?" Jack looked up and smiled at his friend. Bodolf was in human form, he stay on the head of the sphinx.

" Hello Wolfie. " Jack came over to him. " What brings you here?"

"I could ask u the same question." Bodolf said .

" I'm just a big fan of pyramids and now I have a lot of free time. So I flew to Egypt" Jack said.

"But you remember what Mother Nature said?" Bodolf asked.

" Never ask Father time "What time is it?" Jack said with smile.

"Jaaacccck" Bodolf said with a warning expression.

" Any spirits can't encroach on the natural cycle of the seasons if they have no valid reason. Keep this in mind during the summer, Jack." Jack said, imitating the high-pitched voice of Mother Nature.

" And you're the spirit of winter came it in this hot country during the summer because?" Bodolf asked .

" Once freeze beaches in Florida and you're marked for all life." Jack said with a waving hands.

" Because you're a Jack Frost, and you can't help yourself in summer time." Bodolf said and he ruffled Jack hair. Jack smile after this and he said with his best innocent face." But this summer I try to be polite."

"Well what are you doing here?" Bodolf asked and looked him in the eye.

" I was curious how to look a sphinx with his nose. And because I have nothing better to do, I flew to Egypt to check it out." Jack said, and pointed to the face of the sphinx.

"Good to see your jokes are as original as ever." Bodolf said and gentel smile when saw ice nose.


	18. Easter '68

Jack entered the cave with a big smile on his face. A big snowstorm showed up in the background, behind him.

“How was your day?’ Bodolf asked with his arms crossed over his chest. When Jack walked into the main room of cave.

“ I had a great day and hardworking.” He jabbed a thumb towards the exit from cave.

“ You know what day it’s today? Bodolf asked slowly.

” I’m pretty sure it’s Sunday.“ Jack said innocently.

” Normal Sunday?“

"Hmmmm..” Jack pretended that he was thinking hard. He tapped his fingers on his staff with a thoughtful expression.“ Can I get a hint?” He asked with smile.

“ Today is Easter” Bodolf said with a little tension in his tone.

“ Really? I completely forgot about it.” Jack said try keep his voice sounding innocent.

“ I do not think that Aster would believe that, Jack.”

“ Kangaroo don’t know that I’ve done it.”

“ Jack, you are the only spirit who managed to do it.”

“ That’s probably true, but there’s nothing wrong. I’m just performing my duties as snow spirit. And I’m sure children love Ester with snow.”

“You do know, he’s going to find you and he will take his revenge.” Bodolf said with small smile.

“Come on Wolfie, it was just a joke.” Jack said .

“Well, Aster, is person who thinking about his work very seriously. Plus, he clearly hates cold.”

“It was a small snowstorm.”

“ Conviction him to this can be complicated.” Bodolf said with amusement.

“Great, I love complex situations.” Jack said with smile.

“ I would prefer that the rabbit wouldn’t come to my cave and  blow up a hundreds of colored eggs. I’m not done yet, scrape off the remnants of sweet fireworks from the walls after  last New Year’s party . I still can’t believe that April Fools made fireworks with sweets.” Bodolf said, looking a fragments of the wall. Where still was mix marshmallow, cotton candy and confetti stuck into his cave.

“ We can always invite Groundhog for few days. It certainly deter Kangaroo from us.” Jack said and sat down next to Bodolf.

“Well, let’s just call it plan B.” Bodolf ruffled Jack hair affectionately.

“ What is the plan A?”

“ We’ll, we could wait out the ’ bunny storm’  in the Mexico.” Bodolf said with smile.

“ Let me pack a bag and find sombrero.” Jack said, then they both  burst into laughter.

 


End file.
